1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound quality displaying apparatus, a sound quality displaying method, a computer readable medium in which a sound quality displaying program is recorded, and a sound camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today when great stride of electronic and machine industries promotes the benefit of human life, electronic and mechanical devices (hereinafter, referred to as an ‘electronic device’) have a task for satisfy items in connection with quality of human life such as comfort and pleasantness in addition to simple functions of substituting work for human being.
The most part of the electronic devices generates loud and soft noise due to its structural feature. In a serious case, the driving noise of the electronic device causes a pain and stress to a user. Therefore, to minimize the driving noise of the electronic device is a basic task to be solved for the improvement of the life quality of human, and recently various devices are developed and various methods are proposed for the minimization of the noise.
In order to effectively reduce noise, firstly noise must be precisely detected from a noise source to generate reliable noise information.
Particularly, position information of the noise source among the noise information is one of important noise information. In the conventional art, a noise source with high sound pressure level is detected in a specific frequency based on a magnitude of sound, that is, sound pressure level, and then position information of the noise source is generated.
However, there is a need for position information about a noise source, among the noise sources, in which sound is irregularly generated and which cannot be easily detected because sound is weaker than that well-known noise source, rather than a noise source with high sound pressure level, that is, a noise source which is widely known as a noise source, and which is easily detected due because sound is regular and loud, such as an engine and speakers of a vehicle among noise sources. For example, although the loudest sound is generated from the engine in the vehicle, since a designer for the vehicle already knows the fact that engine noise is generated from the engine and the engine noise is regularly generated, the engine noise does not cause a user of the vehicle to feel so strong stress. However, since frictional sound between parts or vibration during the traveling of the vehicle, such as clicking or creak gives a strong stress to the vehicle user rather than the engine noise, the vehicle designer strongly demands position information about the noise sources.
Moreover, a person hears noise and under stress, it is not principal cause of the stress that the noise is simply loud. For example, when music is played loud through a woofer in a vehicle, vibration can be heard in the vehicle. In this case, human recognizes sound from the speaker as music, but the vibration as noise causing stress.
As such, since the position information of the noise source is simply generated based on the sound pressure level, the conventional art cannot detect the position of the noise source for actually causing stress to human precisely. Moreover, since the noise is detected based on only the sound pressure level, the conventional art cannot measure the noise based on various factors.